Gravity Falls: The Thousand Year Door (Story)
Gravity Falls: The Thousand Year Door is a fanfic written by 087-B on fanfiction.net. Note: The story is not finished. Plot Dipper and Mabel's curiosity has gotten them into a sticky situation. The two of them, along with the entire population of Gravity Falls, were sucked into a green pipe they found within the Forest. Dipper woke up in the middle of the ocean along with Pacifica Northwest, and they were just off the coasts of Rogueport. Now, as they join up with a mysterious man named Mario and his strange, other-worldly friends, they venture to collect the Crystal Stars, find their friends, and open a mysterious ancient relic called the Thousand-Year Door. As they press on, friends and enemies are made, romances begin to blossom, and for some reason Pacifica has a change of heart and turns into a hero! While Mabel is off in who knows where, Dippers goal is to find her and everyone else... And hopefully get back home. Characters *'Stanley "Dipper" Pines III' Role: The main protagonist of the story. Bio: Dipper is the smarter and the more mature part of the Pines. He is shown to be very weak early on but gets very strong as time progresses, to the point of being a user of badges. Found In: Prologue (Rogueport) Weapon: Super Hammer *'Pacifica Northwest' Role: Important character in the story. Bio: Pacifica is a blonde girl who typically doesn't care for anyone, but she has a change of heart after she joins Mario on his quest. She's in a relationship with Koops. Found In: Prologue (Rogueport) Weapon: Star Piece Scepter *'Wendy Corduroy' Role: Important early on but turns into a role character. Bio: A reckless teen, Wendy is a hand-to-hand based fighter and loves to get her hands dirty in battle. She used to date Robbie before dumping him after finding out his secret. Found In: Chapter 1 (Hooktail Castle) Weapon: None *'Candy Chiu' Role: One of the 4 chosen heroes. Bio: A young girl who's quite the brainiac, Candy is best friends with Mabel and Grenda. She has the ability to upgrade badges. In her home country, Punies are considered legendary creatures, and she devotes her time in Chapter 2 to save them. Found In: Chapter 2 (Great Tree) Weapon: Puni Orb Rod *'Daniel "Manly Dan" Corduroy' Role: One of the 4 chosen heroes. Bio: Manly Dan is the strongest man in Gravity Falls and one of the strongest members of the team. He only fights with his right hand, the Manly Hand. Found In: Chapter 3 (Glitz Pit) Weapon: None *'Robbie Valentino' Role: One of the 4 chosen heroes. Bio: Robbie gets back together with Wendy but they break up again shortly after. He's a jerk in Chapter 5. Trained by Doopliss and can use power kicks and teleportation. Found In: Chapter 4 (Creepy Steeple) Weapon: None *'Mario' Role: Important at the beginning, but gets less of a role as the Fanfiction progresses. Bio: Mario is an Italian plumber who used to live in Brooklyn. He has a cheesy accent. Most of the time, he is the hero of the damsel in distress. (Peach, Daisy, or Pauline) Found In: Prologue Weapon: Hammer *'Goombella' Role: Important party member. Bio: Goombella is a major in archeology at the University of U-Goom. She may look cute but don't make her mad or you'll get it. Found In: Prologue (Rogueport) Ability: Tattle *'Koops' Role: Party member. Dating Pacifica. Bio: Koops used to be a coward of a koopa until he met Dipper and Mario. His father was rescued after. He is currently dating Pacifica. Found In: Chapter 1 (Petalburg) Ability: His Shell *'Flurrie' Role: Party member. Few appearances. Bio: Flurrie is a former actress who is shaped like a cloud. She looks large for her size. Never goes without her necklace. Found In: Chapter 2 (Flurrie's House) Ability: Power of Wind *'Little Dan' Role: Important party member. Son of the "Lumberjack" (Manly Dan). Bio: Little Dan was a little Yoshi egg from a Southern Island. He was almost cooked by Hoggle in Glitzville because he wanted to add something to the menu. He acts tough but has a lot to learn since he is young. He thinks of Manly Dan as his daddy. Found In: Chapter 3 Glitzville (Yoshi Egg) Ability: Gulp, Long Leaps. *'Vivian' Role: Important party member. *'Bio': Vivian used to be one of the Shadow Sirens. The youngest one always got beaten up by Beldam. She felt terrible until she met Dipper. She is always nice and caring for others. Found In: Chapter 4 (Twilight Town) Ability: Veil